Grizzaka
Grizzaka is the Earth Overlord and holder of the Grizzly Bear Animal Spirit, master of the power of Zocato that makes him the strongest of the Overlords. He also wears gloves that can sprout claws from the back of his hands. Biography After Dai Shi's defeat by the Jungle Master Red Ranger, Carnisoar and Jellica send Camille to revive Grizzaka to increase Dai Shi's power. However, being violent and short-tempered, Grizzaka blames Dai Shi for losing the Beast War centuries ago and hates humans even more. Once revived by Camille, whom he attacked until she pleaded him to come with her, Grizzaka overthrows Dai Shi because of his current status as a human and becomes the new leader with Carnisoar and Jellica switching loyalties out of fear of their well-being. His current goal is to gather the Crystal Eyes that will release the Phantom Beasts from their prison. After Jellica captured Jarrod, he ended up in a fight with Jarrod where during the fight, he mentioned that the Control Dagger Dominic has is needed to get into the Rhino Nexus. Grizzaka defeated Jarrod again while using the Zocato Power. After Jarrod/Dai Shi escaped, he took Carnisoar and Jellica to the Rhino Nexus. Upon running afoul of the Power Rangers, Grizzaka managed to defeat the Jungle Master Megazord (even when it had Bat Power and later Shark Power). Grizzaka ended up occupied by the Sand Snakes that guarded the Rhino Nexus. When Jarrod/Dai Shi returned to the castle, Grizzaka was defeated by Jarrod/Dai Shi's Zocato. Grizzaka left to gather fear in Ocean Bluff. Grizzaka then fought the Power Rangers while Casey tried to reclaim the Crystal Eyes from Camille and Jarrod/Dai Shi. Grizzaka was overwhelming them until Casey arrived. Casey used a combination of the Claw Booster and Dominic's Rhino Morpher to fight Grizzaka. Grizzaka was taken down by the Claw Cannon, Wolf Morpher and Rhino Blade. Grizzaka grows and the Rangers form the Jungle Master Megazord and the Wolf Pride Megazord. Grizzaka overwhelmed the Megazords until Dominic brings out the Rhino Pride Megazord. Grizzaka then fights the Rhino Pride Megazord and are taken down. He was then destroyed by a new formation involving the Steel Rhino Megazord, the Wolf Zord, and the Jungle Master Zords. Grizzaka was revived by Dai Shi for the final Beast War, but was destroyed again by Dominic during the battle against him and the other Jungle Fury Power Rangers and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Personality A barbaric, ruthless, cruel, merciless, megalomaniacal, and brutally sadistic warlord with no regard for even his own people, Grizzaka arguably manages to be more evil and sinister than Dai Shi himself. An intimidating and brutish presence, he is able to cause fear in the hearts of his enemies with merely his appearance alone, and is a savage fighter to go along with his ruthless brutality. He is beyond misanthropic, going so far on the genocidal scale, and wants the humans to suffer and die purely for existing. That fact even extends to his own former master when he notices his recent human form, when he pledges loyalty for a brief moment until seeing the human form his master has occupied, which he did not hesitate to attack with no mercy. Despite his short temper and violent nature, he is actually very cunning, intelligent, and competent, and knows just how to manipulate his way into power, and when it comes to using intimidation tactics, he is unflinchingly capable of doing it. His violent nature is only outmatched by his arrogance, narcissism, and even his own megalomania, which caused him to underestimate, in a state of overconfidence, his enemies consequently leading to his death. Rinshi Beasts *Monkeywi *Red Shadow Guards *Barakouzza *Whirnado/Whiricane Appearances * Power Rangers Jungle Fury **Episode 15: Bad to the Bone **Episode 16: Friends Don't Fade Away **Episode 17: No 'I' in Leader **Episode 18: True Friends, True Spirits **Episode 19: Path of the Rhino **Episode 20: Dash for the Dagger **Episode 21: Race to the Nexus **Episode 22: Arise the Crystal Eyes **Episode 32/Finale: Now the Final Fury See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:PR Villains Category:Overlords Category:Dai Shi Clan Category:PR Generals Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Traitors Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Replacement PR Villains